


Scars

by Raewyll



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 03:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16255583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raewyll/pseuds/Raewyll
Summary: Trying to recover from serious injuries, Levi realizes that after all, he might not be alone in the world. AU.





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> I had some spare time between work and an unexpected assignment, so I ended up with this.

„How do you say we are related?”

„I’m not sure.”

The young girl standing at the foot of his bed seemed strangely unbothered by the awkwardness of the situation; contrary to her words, her eyes betrayed neither discomfort nor uncertainty. “Do you mind if I take a seat?” she asked, her voice calm and her tone noticeably distant.

Levi nodded. “Go ahead.”

He studied her as she pulled the small chair closer to his bed, positioning herself beside him so that the framework would not obstruct her view.

She was young, probably in her early twenties. She was tall, that much he could tell, and he already suspected a slender figure hidden under her neatly tailored autumn coat. Her dark hair was barely long enough to brush against her shoulders - nicely highlighting her peculiar yet delicate features that alluded to her mixed ancestry.

“Mikasa, was it?”

She nodded. “Mikasa Ackerman.”

“Hange says that you are the only relative she could dig up.”

Once again, she simply nodded. “Dr. Zoë told me the same, although parts of my… _our_ family history remain a bit… ambiguous at best.”

He scoffed. It wasn’t like he had known anything about his family _before_. He watched her open a bright crimson folder in silence.

“This is all I have,” she explained as she carefully handed the contents over to him, standing from her seat and leaning a bit over so the papers wouldn’t slip from her fingers.

“You really don’t have to do this…” he sighed.

His life was already a mess and he had no intentions to spread the misery.

“I don’t see a reason not to,” she answered, and for a moment he could swear that he had seen a hint of a tiny smile tugging at her lips. “Besides, my brother has already agreed to have you stay in the house for a while.”

“Your brother?” That was new. Was there another secret relative he had never heard about? Did he have a bunch of estranged rich aunts or uncles hidden somewhere too?

“His name is Eren. We… grew up together,” she explained. “His family took me in after my parents died.”

“I see.” Trying to divert the flow of the conversation, he quickly skimmed over the incomplete family tree. “Hange said that you are my cousin. I fail to understand how she came to that conclusion…”

 “Fourth or fifth, maybe?”

“Do you even count them that far?”

Mikasa shrugged. “They say that in a few days, you will be able to leave the hospital.”

He nodded.

“I’m a bit busy at the moment, but I’ll make sure that there will be someone to come pick you up.”

“Sure.”

“Does it… hurt?”

Rising his eyes to meet hers, he saw her gazing at the scar on his left shoulder, the top of it somewhat visible under the hem of the shirt he had come to use as his pyjamas.

“Sometimes” he answers before turning his eyes towards the window.

_All the damn time…_


End file.
